Feartale
by Kithrin
Summary: An afraid Frisk, a non-completely homicidal Chara, some very odd soul interactions. Genocide rout. no pairings. Oneshot. definitively gendered characters. Better summery opinions wanted.


Feartale

Chapter 1: Fall.

A young girl of fifteen had fallen down a hole. She was wearing a blue and purple striped sweatshirt, that was worn through in many places, a pair of jeans that were in worse condition, and some shoes that were in dire need of replacing. She had run away from an abusive orphanage, and to a mountain that local legends state that people disappear in.

She was frightened, if she gets caught, she's be badly beaten, but she was determined to get away.

Half blind from tears and pain, she ran into a cave, tripped on a vine, and fell into a giant hole.

And so she fell...

and fell...

and finally, landed on a bed of yellow flowers.

Flowers that unknown to her covered the grave of another child.

Her determined soul awoke the ghost of the buried child, and attached it to herself by accident.

The ghost was confused, the last thing she remembered was her brother perishing after he had took her body to the surface. She saw the frightened human child, and tried to talk to her, only to be ignored.

Actually she was unheard and unseen, but she didn't know that.

The talking flower, to the shock of the ghost, and the girl attacked, and the girl nearly blacked out from fear while dodging the 'happiness pellets', a fear made worse then she saw the one whom fire-balled the flower to save her.

The giant goat woman terrified the girl. More so when she started being dragged behind the woman.

"Mom! Let her go! Your scaring her more!" the ghost shouted unheard.

Seeming oblivious to the fact that the girl was about to pass out in terror, she continued dragging her through some traps. Tried to get her to talk to a dummy, then left her with an old cellphone.

Leaving the phone behind, the girl snuck out of the room she had been left in, and was planning to find a way out. The one of the first places she found was a bowl of candy, that she took a handful of because she was hungry.

Then it happened, she was attacked. This wouldn't have been TOO bad, except that the giant frog had hit her, and the pain combined with fear made her mind retreat... and the ghost took over.

The ghost, now possessing the body, if temporarily, was influenced by the pain, of the body, and the fear of her host, and unlike the body's real mind, she reacted aggressively, causing the monster to explode into dust.

With the cause of the fear and pain gone, the ghost found herself kicked right back out of the body, with her mind reeling in horror of what she had done. It was unfortunate for her, that two things were true.

1\. it wouldn't be the last time, in fact it would happen every time a monster appeared.

2\. her host had a bad sense of direction, causing her to encounter every monster in the area.

It had become obvious that the girl was using her, unconsciously at least, to protect herself.

The girl found herself at the goat woman's house, and pretended to sleep. She left the pie because she didn't trust the woman, and tried to sneak through the basement to where she thought the exit was. She was stopped by the goat woman, but the girl managed to pull herself out of the grip and run toward the exit.

The goat woman managed to shake off her shock, both of how the child escaped, as well as the fear being shown, to overtake her and plant herself in front of the door that led to the exit.

 _No, no, no, please no! Don't make me do it!_ The ghost thought as she was drawn into the body gain, after the girl got grazed by a fireball.

From the viewpoint of the goat woman the familiar but new girl in front of her, changed to someone far more familiar, and she said, "Chara?"

"Mom _**RUN**_ I'm not in control of this body!" Chara shouted as the possessed body started to move into a combat stance. It was running on the aggression inherent, but usually suppressed in Chara, as well as the determination of the girl whom owned the body. Causing the body to act on one single command, kill to survive. The possessing ghost could take no direct action to stop it, but if she could get her mother to stop blocking the way and escape, she would live.

"But Chara!" the mother said, and she managed to dodge the first strike, partially.

And the reason why she managed it was Chara managed to change the path of the toy knife slightly.

She knew it wouldn't happen again, so she screamed again, "RUN MOM!"

And the woman did, she managed to get passed the body that her daughter was possessing, only looking back when the body underwent the subtle changes back to normal, and by the confused look it was obvious that child knew nothing about what was going on.

"My child, be safe," the woman said, as she slowly faded into dust, as her wound took it's toll.

After the door to the ruins closed behind the child, the ruins were empty, with the exception of a spooky wind blowing dust around.

The only upside for Chara was that her mother hid just how badly that attack had hurt her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The girl ran past the flower before it could talk to, or attack her, again, much to the flower's annoyance.

Crunching through the snow outside the ruins, the girl felt like she was being watched, which caused her to start running, and she only sped up after hearing a thick branch being broken. She stopped to catch her breath at a bridge with some sort of barrier that wouldn't block anybody. Then from behind her she heard...

"human, don't you know..." the being behind her started, and was interrupted as soon as the girl saw him...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" she screamed and made tracks fast enough to kick up a snow trail.

The short skeleton looked down at his outstretched hand, then at the slowly settling snow clouds and shrugged. He didn't think he was _that_ scary.

Something nagged at his mind when he had examined her soul, it felt like there was more than one associated with the body, and the LOVE of her was weird. It was both one, and five. As if they both have killed many people, and none at all. Actually it felt like there was a second soul following the body around.

He had a really bad feeling about this.

He started to follow the kid that ran... and found piles of dust scattered around.

He began to worry, not just for his door friend, but for his brother.

He took a shortcut to the first trap his brother set up, the electric maze. He arrived just in time to see the child try to just run through, but his brother didn't let her.

This forced the child to run around the maze... electrocuting his brother the whole time. Then it happened, his brother fell into dust... and the short skeleton was pissed, but couldn't actually blame the kid, after all his brother could've either dropped the orb doing the electrocuting, or let the kid pass, and the terror that the kid showed himself would've prevented the kid from retreating.

So he hid and observed, and saw the kid transform after being hit with an attack, and kill the attacker.

And so it was that the only monster left in Snowdin was... Jerry, whom was annoying but completely harmless.

He wished the kid had taken that thing out as well.

He decided to report his findings to Undyne, then head home and cry. He had lost the most important thing in his life, right before his eyes.

Later he heard a knocking sound, and upon opening the door, he saw Monster Kid, and he was crying.

"Un-Undyne, she, She's dead," he blubbered. "So is most of Waterfall."

the older monster gave the kid a comforting hug and bedded him down on the couch. He then returned to his room, and looked at his brother's scarf. Putting it around his neck, his resolve firmed.

The kid needed to be stopped.

He headed to Hotland, and observed the piles of dust everywhere, and realized that he was too late. Hotland was nearly a maze, by the time he found the kid, the place would most likely be empty, so he headed to the one place he knew the kid would have to pass through.

The Hall of Judgment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

He didn't have to wait long as the dusty figure with terrified eyes came in. She tried to run off upon seeing the skeleton blocking the path, but sans' wasn't having it, he blocked both exits with his bones.

"You've been busy, murdering your way through the Underground. I could possibly explain my Brother as that was mostly his fault for not dropping the damn orb and continuously attacking you where it would activate, but the rest? no. You also decided to leave JERRY alive!" the skeleton snarled. "Now kid, it's a beautiful day outside, the flowers are blooming, the sun is shining, on days like this, kids like you, _should be burning in hell_."

Chara felt herself immediately drawn into the body, as the clear and present threat materialized. Unlike other times, it didn't wait until the first attack was thrown. She didn't know how powerful the one across from her was, but she didn't want to fight.

"Stop, I don't want to fight!" Chara yelled, hoping that he would.

"Then why are you trying to hit me with your knife?" the skeleton retorted.

"I can't stop myself, this body is moving on it's own, just like every other time it was attacked! It draws me in and makes my mind attached to it! It forced me to attack mom!" she yelled, sweating with trying to alter the blades path. She failed.

"stop making excuses for your actions!" bones where flying and the body was being slammed into walls. Blasters were slamming into her, and the karma drained her strength.

Then the bodies last strength gave out... and sans gave a sigh of relief. Then his eyes widened as a yellow diamond shaped flash happened, and the girl was back, attacking him mercilessly.

His abilities were also on the fritz, and couldn't get a good look at the LV the girl had.

It was if there were three values, with at least one being different. Then the interference cleared for a second, and he saw two souls in that body, with some sort of odd interaction between them.

It didn't matter, he needed to stop that body from killing.

But he was tiring, and the girl was coming back completely fresh.

And so he struck, with all his power. He struck at the bond between the souls. The bond twisted. The bond shuddered. The bond frayed.

And then the bond... shattered.

And so did a single one of the souls, and it didn't come back.

As the soul shattered, the remaining one could've swore she heard, "I'm sorry, don't kill me, I don't want to die..."

The body collapsed, coughing up blood from sans' last attack.

The soul inhabiting the body created a window, it had two options on it.

Reset. And Continue.

Sans looked at the blushing face. The face of the one he had killed many times in this fight. The one that he blames for everyone being dead, and then at her hand hovering over the RESET, and nodded. If she was being genuine about not being in control, then if he was understanding things, this could bring everyone he cares back. He did have to ask, "Can you exclude Jerry?"

The girl shook her head and replied, "Nope, all or nothing."

sans looked at her and sighed. "Do it."

The hand fell, and time went into a pretzel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

A girl woke upon a bed of flowers crying at those lost, and the one that would never get a second chance...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End Fic.

If I continue this, I'll do it under a new name, as the current one wouldn't be appropriate.


End file.
